


Wrongs

by ShadowSelene (Shadowdianne)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Ahead, Angst, F/F, Very and I mean very open ending, as always a strict one shot but still
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 18:18:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16581626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/ShadowSelene
Summary: how’s about: Divorced swanqueen, They’re on good terms but only for henry. Snow throws a party at Granny’s and invites Emma without telling Regina. feelings are spilt and confessions are made. But i don’t know if i wnat then to get together or not.Asked by anon via tumblr





	Wrongs

 

The diner was packed, sounds of conversation filling the space with an almost physical weight that made Emma’s head reel as she, nervously, stood in front of the door, the gentle night breeze still clinging to her feet. Her red leather jacket felt almost too tight on her shoulders as she realized who, among all the people celebrating, Snow was just turning away from. One whose face she knew well.

“Emma!” Snow’s voice reached her through all the bodies, conversations somehow quieting as heads turned, nervous, shifting eyes looking between Emma herself and the one who stood just behind Snow, eyes suddenly not lifting from her own drink. “Glad you could make it!”

The woman maneuvered herself until she was in front of the blonde, clasping her forearm with what seemed to be a vice-grip. Barely able to re-center herself, Emma managed to follow her mother as she was pushed against the diner’s counter in where an already solicitous Ruby was pouring a shot for her; eyes whispering an “I’m sorry” Emma didn’t feel like understanding at the moment.

“You didn’t tell me…” She began, but Snow was already leaving, a last glance thrown on her direction as Regina put down her glass on the counter’s surface with a loud thud. “ _Behave”_

“She always liked to meddle.”

The comment, one that would have gathered a chuckle at some point, made Emma feel exhausted, throat thick as the sudden need to scream to her mother was now re-directed to the woman who, standing as regal as ever, watched her with the same caution she felt.

“I should never have come.” She replied instead, downing her shot and clearing her throat the second after it due to the heat she felt spreading quickly through her. “I should have go hom…” The word still felt like a lie, so she halted herself, licking her lips. “To the flat.”

“Then go.” Regina’s reply wasn’t as warm as her previous one, her eyes now reflecting mirrors that made Emma want to claw her own eyes out, the sudden wish to ask Regina why, why a simple comment should revert them both into this fighting to be liberated from her chest. Not that she intended it to escape.

“You were better at it.” She replied instead, and she saw the pain floating there, an almost light-beam that linked them both as her words disappeared into thin air.

Narrowing her eyes, Regina nodded curtly and turned, high heels clicking against the diner’s floor. The sudden impossible for Emma to hear and yet, as her mind played tricks on her, she could almost swear she could picture it.

Which wasn’t the reason why she took a step closer towards the quickly retreating figure of the brunette. Or maybe yes.

“Regina, wait!”

The brunette turned, eyes still flashing but lower lip trembling for a second, the moment stretching on Emma’s mind as she zeroed on it, on the way Regina curled her hands at her sides, purple sparks jumping out of her skin in a way that felt familiar.

She took a deep breath, a pang of pain running through her spine as her mind superimposed a ring that wasn’t there anymore on Regina’s right hand. A ring that she now kept, untouched and cold.

It was her turn to feel her lips trembling, unsaid words biting her flesh and body, crawling up her throat. Words there were too late to say at the moment, words that had made sense once upon a time but not anymore. Words that were still true, however, but were not as candent, were not as heated, were  not as angry-filled as they had been once.

“You were right.” She whispered, dejected, eyes casted down for a moment, the party around them both disappearing as she took a step towards Regina, shoulders raising before slumping quickly, the movement making a couple of blonde strands of hair to move, dangling. Regina remained silent but tilted her head at the words, the silence between them only growing thicker as Emma took another dejected breath, one that seemed too loud for her ears for a moment. The same kind of second Regina’s lip-trembling one had lasted: quick, but perhaps not enough.

“You were right.” Emma repeated the words before stopping altogether, a few steps still between the brunette and herself. There were many things she wanted to say but they all felt stale on her mind; old conversations that should have never taken place. Still, she could see Regina’s magic on her eyes, dense and thick and welcoming in a way that made the blonde’s heart ache. She realized that she still craved it, craved her. Despite the angry words she might have drunkenly said to Ruby after the divorce papers were signed, despite the sad ones cried in the middle of the night, despite the vows whispered for no one to hear about how she didn’t miss her anymore. Not like before, not like that. “There were many things that weren’t right.” She continued, her own magic bubbling just beneath her skin, crackling fine lines that felt like thunderbolts painting her flesh. “I should have listened. I should have…” She stopped and let out a ruffled breath between half-closed teeth. “I was angry.” She continued. “I decided to be angry because I couldn’t take being sad. And I’m sorry.”

Regina remained silent but the magic on her hands began to climb up her arms, illuminating the dress she wore, the one Emma had always loved how it looked on her. She looked gorgeous and the ability to admit that, even to herself, made Emma swallow up a sob.

“Henry misses us both when it’s only me there.” She continued and hugged herself as she shook her head violently, the touch of the fabric beneath her fingertips cold against the heat she felt beginning to travel up her body, shame and sadness clashing against each other. “I miss you.” She added, whispering the last part, her vocal chords feeling about to break.

She didn’t get to listen Regina’s whisper, she didn’t get to see Regina’s tremble as she closed her eyes for a second, purple rivulets reaching her face just as she did so. Emma’s eyes were focused between her feet, her mind elsewhere as she felt the pull of thousands of admissions she felt she should have said before, thousands of things that kept hitting her skull from inside. Things she should have done, they both should have done before it ended. Before they ended.

What she did feel, however, was Regina’s cold hand on her skin, a gentle touch, one full of reminiscent warmth, the one Emma could still picture every other night. The one she hoped Regina also missed.

_“I know.”_


End file.
